The Degrassi Reunion Special
by CreativeMind
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Degrassi gang graduated. They've all gone through their share of trials and tribulations some more than others. Like an aborted baby who's father never knew about


The Degrassi Reunion Special 

Chapter 1: Lives After high school

It's been 10 years since Hazel, Jimmy, Paige, Marco, Spinner, Craig, Ellie, and Ashley graduated.

Paige made love to Spinner the night before everyone was supposed to go their separate ways. The night before the former classmates were too go off to college go to where ever they were supposed to go. They all camped out at the lake. Spinner was the love of Paige's life though they had a rocky relationship she confessed her love to Spinner and they made love in his tent with the bon fire outside still burning. After that Paige went back to her tent with the girls she couldn't go to sleep thinking about what just happened. In the morning she expected to be greeted warmly by Spinner instead he told, Paige that it was only one night. He was no longer in love with her and he told her he felt bad for not being faithful to his girlfriend, Sharla. Paige was heartbroken. She left the next day for beauty school in Montreal. A few weeks later, Paige found out she was pregnant with Spinner's baby. She had Spinner's number on her cell-phone and was tempted to call. But decided against it as not to mess up his happiness with Sharla. Thinking a baby wouldn't change his feelings for her, in the end she decided the best thing for her, Spinner, and the baby was to have an abortion. To this day, Paige still regrets her decision.

But Paige's life is better she is engaged to a good man named, Tom Reed and she has her own beauty salon/spa in Montreal called "The Royal Salon". She loves Tom very much but her feelings for him can't compare to the feelings she still holds onto for Spinner the father of the baby that she got rid of for him. Paige continues to keep in touch with her best friend, Hazel who is the only one Paige has confided in about her pregnancy and subsequent abortion. Paige is Godmother to Hazel's two daughter's Stacie and Lois.

After leaving Degrassi Terri went to a private school. But she kept in touch with everyone. The fall still affects her today she had trouble moving her left arm because she hurt some nerves when she fell. She was also emotionally damaged and very vulnerable. She continued her plus-sized model she wasn't rich but financially and moved to Los Angeles. Where she discovered her passion for writing, she found solace in the words she wrote and quit her modeling job. Terri became a televised and highly critically acclaimed writer and at the age of 23 she married Adam Whitmore. But behind all the success and the seemingly picture perfect life was a lot of turmoil. Adam was a verbally and at times physically abusive husband who recently ran off with some skinny, party-girl, waitress named, Ally that he met at a bar. Terri was heart-broken and she was forced to raise their 5 year-old son, Adam Whitmore jr., all by herself. Terri wanting to start a new life for her and "Junior" decided to move back home to Toronto to be near her ailing father. Terri bought a big house and had her father move in with her so she could nurse him back to health.

JT is broken up inside for a while. After high school life wasn't treating him the best he worked in a few nightclubs as a comedian but that didn't work out. He's been trying to follow his dream but is doesn't exactly pay the bills. So he works as a hamburger flipper at "Big Meats" a burger joint. The only ray of light in his life was when Manny came back into his life. They dated for a while and then he moved in with her. Sadly, Manny passed away when a drunk driver struck her car, her jeep plunged off the freeway, Manny was killed instantly. At her funeral, JT gave a heartfelt eulogy in attendance was Paige, Hazel, Ashley, Emma, Ellie, Marco, Spinner, and Craig who gave another eulogy.

Since then JT's life has gotten better and he feels Manny's spirit watches over him. He has decided to go to college and he is writing a comedy show.

Since graduation Sean has had a few run in with the law. A few months after graduation he got a job as a mechanic but the pressures of being on his own an adult and barely being able to pay his rent he began drinking and was arrested for drinking underage and driving under the influence. He served 3 years probation. And the next few years weren't so great. But he made it the best he could. At 25 he started drinking again and ended up hurting and woman and her child in a drunk driving accident. He was sent to prison for 2 years, he would have gone to prison for life if the woman and child had died thankfully that didn't happen. After getting released he was still guilty. Then he heard that Manny was killed in a drunk driving accident he became depressed. In a way he felt responsible for Manny's death even though he had nothing to do with her accident. Sean moved away to Vancouver, British Colombia.

Spinner married his girlfriend, Sharla a few years after graduation. He and Craig moved to Chicago and opened up a hard rock nightclub. They write songs and have fun ever night. Spinner and Sharla's marriage was rocky from the start. Sharla was upset that Spinner was always at the club at night she was lonely, and ended up having a little fling with a co-worker. Spinner moved out and planned to divorce, Sharla. But, Sharla seduced him and got him to forget about divorcing her. Sharla had, Spinners baby John Gavin Mason, a year later a daughter named, Phyllis Erin Mason, and 2 years later another son named, James Craig Mason after Jimmy and Craig. He finally divorced Sharla when he realized he was never in love with her. She ran off and sued for custody of the children she won and Spinner was heart-broken. Recently Spinner hasn't been able to get Paige out of his mind.

Hazel and Jimmy have had the happiest most successful lives out of all their classmates. Out of high school Jimmy and Hazel went to New York City. Hazel wanted to pursue a modeling career. While Jimmy decided to join a basketball team for the disabled. After Hazel got her career established she blew up and married Jimmy they were both 21. The following year Hazel, had their daughter, Stacie Kiana Brooks. After having Stacie, Hazel went back to work and Jimmy opened up a center for inner-city kids in Brooklyn. But Jimmy and Hazel's marriage hasn't always been a field of roses. Jimmy thought the only reason Hazel was staying with him was because of pity since he was in a wheel chair. They argued a lot and eventually, Hazel took Stacie and moved out. But the following year they reconciled and have been happy ever since. Hazel and Jimmy also have a two-year old daughter named, Lois Sierra Brooks. Hazel has since became a top-model and has been signed as a model for CoverGirl.

After Toby graduated he decided to wait for Kendra while she finished her final year. They dated for years in a worldwind courtship and recently about 3 months ago they finally married. Kendra moved with Toby to Boston so he could attend medical school they moved into a small apartment and can barely pay their many bills. Kendra is working at a junior high as a media immersion teacher and a hockey coach. Kendra then found out she's pregnant, Toby is overjoyed but, Kendra is less than thrilled but she puts on a happy front for Toby.


End file.
